1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power saving method and system for electronic device, and more particularly, to a power saving method and system for an optical disk drive of a rugged electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disk drive built in a rugged electronic device (such as a portable rugged computer) enters a sleep mode for power saving after a period of idle time. In the sleep mode, the motor of the optical disk drive is shut down to reduce noise and heat, and parts of the electronic components on a circuit board of the optical disk drive also stop working. However, in the sleep mode, some components, for example, a host inference (HI), a random access memory (RAM) arbiter, a microcomputer unit (MCU) inside an integrated circuit (IC), or a dynamic RAM (DRAM) on the circuit board remain in work.
Therefore, how to provide a power saving method and system for the optical disk drive of the rugged electronic device is a problem to be urgently solved.